


Sirius is Goffic Trash

by Mystradigans



Series: Trashy Sirius [2]
Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gothic, M/M, Marauders, My Immortal AU, rated for graphic mentions of thingies going in you-know-whats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradigans/pseuds/Mystradigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi, my name is Serious Dark'ness Dementia Padfoot Way Black, and I'm a vampire."</p><p>Sirius goes through a Goffic phase (My Immortal AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius is Goffic Trash

**Author's Note:**

> By Emily. After the last AU, where Sirius was obsessed with Lad Culture, I think I'm gonna do a series of all the different phases Sirius goes through (let's face it, he's that kind of guy). If you have an idea for something you'd like to see him do, leave a comment
> 
> Obviously this is based on the wonderful fanfic 'My Immortal'. If you haven't read it or seen the web series then what are you doing with your life, prep?

Hi, my name is Serious Dark'ness Dementia Padfoot Way Black, and I'm a vampire. I'm also a Wizard, and Siriusly Goffic unlike all the preps and sheeple that go to this school. Preps like Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans and, the worst in this entire hellhouse, Severus Snape. He's such a poser, he wears black and he's depressed but he doesn't even like Goffic music. I bet he doesn't even know who MCR are. Fucking prep!

I'm a real Goth though. I've got long, enoby black hair (that's how I got my name), with grey eyes that look like the tombstones of my enemies. I love worshipping Satan and going to Hot Topic- for example, today I wore my black leather corset, my fishnet tights and my pentagram necklace along with white foundation, black lipstick and high heeled combat boots. Loads of people tell me I dress like Andy Sixx (if you don't know who that is get da hell out of here), including my best friend Shadow Potter (his real name is James but I call him Shadow to make him seem more Goffic). Remembering I needed to talk to him about a Good Charlotte Concert I wanted to go to, I headed bi (gettit cos bi guys r hawt) the Great Hall to find him.

"Hey, Padfoot" said Shadow as I sat down.

"My name's Serious" I said darkly.

"Erm, ok" Shadow replied. He wasn't wearing any black or make-up because he's a prep. "What's with the ah, clothes?"

"You mean my corset?" I asked. "Shadow, I wear black on the outside because that's how I feel on the inside, ok?"

"Shadow?" Shadow repeated, confused. I suppose I shouldn't expect someone so in love with that prep Lily Evans to understand me.

"Are you, like, emo now?" asked Snaketail (Wormtail but worms are posers).

"I'M GOFFIC BITCH" I yelled and started to cry.

"Oh, shit.. sorry" Snaketail said, alarmed by my tears of blood. "Oh look, it's Moony- he'll cheer you up!"

Werewolf Loopin (I call him Werewolf cos he turns into a wolf every month) walked over. He was so sexy it  
made my body feel all hot when I saw him, kind of like an erection only obviously I didn't get one you sicko. Obviously. He had a sex pack, and the way he looked at me kind of made me want to put my thingie in his you-know-what.

"Hey Werewolf" I said flirtily as I sobbed.

"Mind not shouting it out in the Great Hall?" Werewolf chuckled. "Also, what the fuck are you dressed as?"

"He's going through a Gothic phase" Shadow sighed.

"Ohh" said Werewolf. "Well, I, uhm, I could tolerate the boots and the tights I suppose." He blushed, obviously he'd forgotten to put on foundation.

That was when I realized he was in love with me! After all, everyone was, which is sometimes annoying- like, why couldn't Satan have made me less beautiful- but in this case I was actually pretty happy because I love sensitive bi guys.

!!111111

I guess the Goffic clothes worked because later that day, Werewolf took me into an empty classroom and we frenched for a bit.

"This is better than dying at an Evanescence concert!" I told him as I unbuttoned his shirt and kissed him.

"Mhm, about that-" Werewolf mumbled. "How long do you think your Goth thing is going to last? Because while I'm down with the tights-" he threaded his fingers in my enoby black hair. "I don't know about the belly ring"

I was about to answer him when we were interrupted by a loud gasp at the door. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS??!"

It was Dumblydore!


End file.
